Le mentor et le chiot
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Ecrite par Nyny. Pas de couple, juste quelques moments avec Angeal et Zack.


Il allait y arriver. Il pouvait le faire. Il accéléra encore, ses bottes renforcées claquants contre les dalles du couloir. Il voyait apparaître sa destination finale. Encore un peu. Un tout petit…

- Je suis lààààà !

Son cri fit sursauter les deux hommes présent dans le bureau dans lequel il venait de faire une entrée fracassante, après un impressionnant dérapage presque contrôlé. L'un deux, blond avec des lunettes rectangulaires, le regarda amusé, l'autre, à l'allure imposante, les cheveux noirs mi-long, le jaugeait, impassible.

- Et à l'heure cette fois ! Continua-t-il, très fier de lui, en se redressant.

- Effectivement, c'est très bien, Zack, faite que cela continu. Sourit Lazard, actuel directeur du SOLDAT. Angeal, je te présente Zackary Fair, tout juste promu SOLDAT de Deuxième Classe. Zack, voici Angeal Hewley, un SOLDAT de Première Classe.

- Un vrai ? Wouhou, génial ! S'enthousiasma le jeune brun.

- Oui, un vrai, et figure-toi que tu vas le voir souvent à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ?

- Il s'est proposé pour s'occuper de ton entraînement, en tant que mentor.

- Sérieux ? C'est trop coooooool !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé face à la joie du plus jeune. Encore un peu et il allait se mettre à faire la danse du bonheur.

- J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste une fois qu'on aura commencé. Dit Angeal, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Forcement ! Je suis né comme ça !

BS

- Aww duuur… tu veux me tuer, Angeal, pas m'entraîner, j'en suis sûr ! Haleta Zack en s'éffondrant sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement.

- Des plaintes ? Qu'est-il arrivée à ta bonne humeur naturelle ? Se moqua son mentor.

- Elle est restée m'attendre au vestiaire, tu lui fais peur. Répondit très sérieusement Zack, toujours assit par terre.

- Eh bien, encore une série d'accroupissement et tu pourras aller la retrouver.

-Noooooooon… geignit son nouvel élève en se laissant tomber en arrière.

BS

Soupirant, Zack s'affala très peu gracieusement sur le canapé du bureau d'Angeal. Celui-ci, le nez dans un dossier épais, levant à peine les yeux vers son élève. Se voyant ignoré, l'élève en question se releva pour se mettre devant le bureau poli. Tellement bien entretenu qu'il pouvait voir son reflet dedans. Cela le fit rire. Et soupirer le plus vieux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Zack ?

- Question !

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire de traitement à la Mako ?

Nouveau soupir.

- Cela ne concerne que les Premières Classes. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. Tenta Angeal, sachant pertinemment que ça ne découragerait en rien le chiot, comme il se plaisait à le surnommer depuis quelques temps.

- Mais je vais en être un bientôt ! Tu peux bien me le dire !

Ah, l'attaque « Puppy eyes». Fatalité, quand tu nous tient. Malgré son air impassible, le grand homme savait qu'il avait perdu cette manche.

- Assied-toi.

Le grand sourire victorieux de Zack l'amusa. Il s'était très vite attaché à ce garçon, qu'il considérait presque comme un fils. Et, malgré la différence d'âge, comme un ami.

- La Mako, ça va servir à améliorer tes capacités. Autant tes cinq sens que ta force et ta rapidité. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, l'air concentré. C'était étrange de le voir avec un air aussi sérieux sur le visage, ça changeait.

- Mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos, une injection est un moment éprouvant. Enfin, ça, tu le verras en temps voulu.

Angeal n'était pas vraiment inquiet à ce sujet. Zack était fort, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que son protégé doive vivre ça. Soupirant, il congédia le brun, peu attiré par l'idée de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires sur de simples rapports de missions parce qu'ils auraient discutés trop longtemps.

BS

- Je veux devenir un héros ! Déclara soudain Zack, en plein milieu d'une séance d'accroupissements.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis entré dans l'armée. Je veux sauver des gens.

Angeal sourit.

- Tu peux le faire.

BS

Zack courait. Encore. Il était en retard. Encore. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en mission avec son mentor, pour une fois, qu'il avait complètement oublié de prendre son épée. Donc, arrivée devant les portes de l'aérodrome, il avait dû faire demi-tour pour aller la chercher. Mais maintenant, il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et ils pourraient enfin partir.

- Tu en as mis du temps. L'accueillit très peu chaleureusement Angeal, son regard polaire glaçant le chiot.

- Héhé, désolé…

- Allez, monte, on s'en va.

Le jeune homme sourit, bondit dans l'hélico, se fit engueuler par le Première Classe, puis par le pilote, avant de s'assoir.

- Wutai, nous voilà !

BS

Très content de lui, Zack entra dans le bureau d'Angeal. Il avait fait bonne impression à Lazard, la Première Classe n'était plus très loin ! Mais pas pour tout de suite, au vu de la tête que tirait son mentor.

- C'est à cause du petit soucis avec ce monstre anti-SOLDAT ? Mais tout c'est bien passé, non ?

- Zack, si tu avais été seul sur cette mission, tu serais soit mort, soit prisonnier, arrête de tout prendre à la légère comme ça. Si je n'avais pas été là…

Hewley se tue en voyant son élève baisser la tête. Il avait comprit.

- La prochaine fois, soit plus prudent.

- Pas de problème. Je ferais de mon mieux ! Sourit le jeune homme.

Angeal lui rendit son sourire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait eu une peur bleu à ce moment. C'Est-ce qui l'avait poussé à dégainer sa précieuse Buster Sword. Ce chiot surexcité était plus important que sa lame. Mais juste un peu…

BS

Angeal attendait son élève devant la salle de simulation de la Tour Shinra. Dire qu'il était en retard était un bel euphémisme. Enfin, la tête brune coiffé en pique entra dans son champ de vision.

- Je suis en retaaard !

- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

- Désolé… mais heureusement que Cloud est venu me réveillé avant de partir !

- Remercie-le bien, si il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est moi qui serait venu de tirer du lit. Et je ne crois pas que l'on ai la même méthode.

Son élève rit nerveusement en se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le chiot avait un nouvel ami, un jeune soldat qu'il séquestrait presque chez lui. Angeal plaignait le pauvre petit blond. Mais d'après ce que Zack lui en disait, et c'était son sujet de conversation préféré, « l'étude du chocobo sauvage » comme il disait, le jeune homme avait son petit caractère. Avec le brun, mieux valait ne pas se laisser faire.

BS

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'écris.

- Oui, ça je vois bien.

- Alors pourquoi demandes-tu, Zack ?

- A qui ?

- Eprouverais-tu une profonde satisfaction personnelle à savoir qui est mon correspondant ?

- Euh, nan. C'est un homme ?

- J'écris une lettre à ma mère. Soupira son mentor.

- Hééé, la mère d'Angeal !

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Non, je m'ennuis.

- Va voir Cloud.

Lui, Angeal, reléguer son travail aux autres ? Foi de Hewley, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais nous parlons de Zack, là. Et c'est fou ce que ce garçon peut être fatiguant, quand on reste trop longtemps avec. Il l'aurait à l'usure, le propriétaire de la Buster Sword en était certain.

- Pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas à tes parents ?

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ca fait super longtemps en plus ! Maman va encore me faire la tête parce que je lui donne pas de nouvelles. Rigola le brun.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as quelque chose à faire, je peux terminer ?

- J'ai compris, j'arrête de t'embêter ! A tout à l'heure ! S'exclama son élève en sortant de la pièce en courant.

A l'usure, je vous dit…

BS

Mais ce n'était pas à l'usure que Zack l'avait eu. Et à ce moment, Angeal pensait qu'il n'aurait pu souhaiter une meilleure mort. Bien sûr, cela blessait son élève, son ami, mais il était temps pour lui de voler de ses propres ailes…

* * *

><p>Me revoilà en cette nouvelle année avec un petit one-shot. L'idée m'es venue à nouveau grâce à Mikadoka, merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! :D<p> 


End file.
